Decisions
by gwendelynchin20
Summary: Caleb and Crissa are siblings with no parents and they lived by themselves. They didn't trust anyone and they didn't know what happened to their parents but their goal: Don't trust anyone. But what happens when their only friend, Charlie betrayed them? Also their lives are starting to get weirder when Caleb accepts a deal from the Light? Can their decision save them?


**Hey,Hey,Hey! This is gwendelynchin20! And this is another Young Justice Fanfic of mine. Okay so about this story, this is set in season 2 and I will have three new OC's . **

**The Whole team is still there. Artemis and Wally are still joining and Kaldur is not bad. Hope you like this and anway, I'm not gonna publish chappies from time to time because of a tight schedule that I'm having. So yeah. Life is just hard.**

**Also, pairings will be revealed later. Hope you like them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Deal<strong>

**New York City  
>December 17, 2015, 23:59 EDT<strong>

"Bad weather were having tonight." Caleb says, his black hair ruffled with sweat. His black eyes were so shiny against the fluorescent light. While me and Caleb look much alike because of the black hair and eyes, people say were twins but I'm 3 years younger than Caleb.

I glanced at the clock and it is one minute away from midnight. "Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" I asked and sit down on the couch.

"How can I sleep when you kept on coughing? I'm worried about you sis. The doctor's said your condition is getting worse." Caleb says, his eyes worrying about me.

I give him a playful punch, "C'mon bro. Look that was last week and so far no attacks. I'm pretty much fine. Hey, aren't we going to meet Charlie?"

"Who's Charlie? Is that a boy or a girl?" He asks.

I rolled my eyes and take out my small dark blue bag. I put on my dark blue denim jacket, paired with a black pants and pink sleeveless shirt. "Don't be stupid, bro. She's your childhood friend who is 3 years older than you and she is definitely a girl."

"Right." He says and put on his leather jacket with black pants and black t shirt. He looks like a punk wearing his clothes, that's why no one wants to be friends with us in the first place.

We moved out from our apartment and the streets are wet from the rain. We didn't mind getting wet in the rain and we ran through the streets and to the park.

We looked around and saw a waiting area. We dashed and finally we made it. "Charlie is so gonna pay for this." Caleb says and both of us are wet.

"Where in the world is she? She should be here by now." I say and looks around. Nothing only the rain the night.

"Maybe we got the wrong address?"

I rolled my eyes. "How long have you've been friends with her?"

"For 2 years, I think. Sometimes she lied. What did she exactly say to you?"

"Don't ask me. It was you who talked to her." We argued and my hairs in the back of my neck tingled. Something's not right.

"Stop." Caleb looked at me, confused and I looked at the park. There are a few people dressed in a weird way and a tall man wearing green with another tall man. But this guy has a scar in his face. Must be here for business.

Caleb and I looked at each other nervously. This is bad. We start moving out but someone did something in my back, causing me frozen. I looked for Caleb and he is the same as me.

"What's going on?" I shrieked. That someone carried me and tied my hands. I try to resists but I can't move anything in my body.

"Bring them here." I heard the old tall man said. It was dark but I could feel two pair of hands pushed us to the ground. Caleb and I grunted.

"You sure they are the one we've been looking for?" The big tall guy with a scar asked. He is wearing a suit which looked classy on him.

"I am positive. Don't underestimate me, Vandal. My associate assassin knows what she is doing." A girl appeared and Caleb's eyes went big. She has a blonde hair and her blue eyes were striking. She was wearing a black leopard suit. It's Charlie.

"Charlie?" I asks, still trying to resists.

She laughs evilly. "Hi, Crissa, Caleb. Very good to see you."

"How could you, Charlie?" Caleb asks. I could feel he is hurt.

She walks around and she is bringing twin katana swords. "Simple. My Sensei assigned me to find the perfect candidates for another project in Cadmus. But you have to agree with this."

"Agree? You crazy? We're not stupid, Charlie." I say then suddenly my chest tightens and I start coughing hard.

"No stop!" Caleb pleaded. "Tell me that is not an attack." Caleb quickly rushes to my side and I kept on coughing.

"It is an attack. We have a cure." The tall old man offered.

Caleb is crying, I could see tears in his eyes. My chest tightens more and I couldn't stop myself from coughing. "You have to make a decision quickly, boy. Your sister is not gonna last." The man called Vandal says.

"He's right. Make a decision, Caleb." Charlie says.

"Don't do it." I say and the pain is still there.

Caleb nods. "I'll do it. I accept your offer."

"Finally." The old man says. "Take them."

Then someone punched me and I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclosed Location<strong>

**December 24, 2015, 16:36 EDT**

"Sis, wake up." Someone shake me hard. I open my eyes and I was in a cell. The cell was like a prison with a toilet and a bed. My reflection show in a cell. I am still in my clothes but I'm a mess. My face looks tired like I have run a thousand miles. My medium hair ruffled too.

I looked around and my next cell contains my brother, Caleb. He smiles even though he is also a mess. "Hey, you're awake. Finally we can escape."

"What? Where are we? And why are we a mess?" Caleb didn't answer. He stood up, preparing himself for something. He clenches his fingertips.

"What are you doing?" I yelped.

"Trust me. Do me a favour and try to look if someone is there outside. Please." He pleaded. I followed him and I can see no one.

"Clear. How are you going to do it exactly?" I asked but before he could answer, ice starts to form in his hands. He stepped closer and touched the front cell and it froze quickly.

"Woah." I say, couldn't believe what my brother has done. He instantly kicked the door with a large amount of force and it was broken.

He walked outside, smiling probably proud of what he did. He stepped in front of my cell and did the same. I kicked hard and I was out.

"Awesome. What now?" I asked. He looks around, no windows except for the front door.

"Follow me." Caleb says and we raced to the door. The next room was empty and we finally made it outside. We were in a compound with lots and lots of assassins.

"That's not good." I say and the alarms went off. "Caleb!"

We both climbed up because it was the only way we could think off. He gives me a lift and I helped him up. Assassins weren't following us and we had to stop for a while.

But some things are getting worse. A big monster that is made out of clay followed us and we head to the sewer. Of all the places, why there? We ran, still the clay guy following us.

"He is still following us." I couldn't think of anything else but to get away from him. I swayed my hands on the water, causing it to form a barrier wall.

Clay guy got stucked and we ran like we won a lottery or something. Suddenly someone grabs Caleb's legs and mine.

"AHh!" We both yelled. "Let us go!"

It was the clay guy. He didn't respond but give us a loud roar. "Look wise guy, I can freeze you." Caleb touches his slimy skin and didn't work.

"What?" I asked and his grip is tighter and tighter. I start to lose my consciousness. And someone throwed something that is an explosive and my head banged on the wall. I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Tell me about it? Is it good? <strong>

**Anyways, thank you for reading it! Don't forget to review!**

**If you have any questions then I am happy to answer them! :)**


End file.
